1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a diesel engine, fuel is supplied by a fuel injection pump, having the same number of plungers as the number of injection nozzles, for forcibly feeding fuel under the rotation of a cam shaft.
In the event that an operation of the engine is started from a state in which the engine is in a low temperature state, a large amount of unburned fuel is contained in exhaust gas, so as to cause exhaust gas performance to be deteriorated. In this case, a fast setting of an injection time of fuel enables the unburned fuel to be restricted. However, there is no problem if the engine is always kept at its low temperature state. In turn, if the engine is kept at its warm temperature state, starting of the engine from this state may cause a large amount of NOx (x being an integer) to be present in the exhaust gas.